


Do You Love Me?

by CountrySweetheart



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: College, F/M, Love Letters, One Shot, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountrySweetheart/pseuds/CountrySweetheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth Chase was anxious over the return of her best friend. She needs to answer the question he asked. All Human</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Annabeth stood in the airport terminal, her grey eyes studying every black haired male in sight. Each time her hope rose, only for it to fall at the lack of mesmerizing green eyes. She ran her fingers roughly through her blond hair for the umpteenth time that hour. If her friends noticed her anxiety, they didn't remark on it.

It had been four years since she had seen her best friend face to face. She remembered with clarity the excitement shining in his eyes and the happiness. She acted like a supporting best friend, but couldn't help but hate the reason he was smiling. Not his smile, no, she could never hate that genuine smile.

_"Annabeth! I'm in, Wise Girl! They accepted me!_

_Annabeth heard Percy's shouting as he barreled into her, hugging her. She laughed and clung to his shoulders as he spun her, making her nearly dizzy. Once her feet were firmly on the ground, she asked, "What are you talking about, Percy?"_

_The younger teen's smile was blinding. He exclaimed, "Stony Brook accepted me!"_

_Annabeth remembered Percy talking about it. It was supposedly one of the best colleges for marine biologists and he didn't think he'd get in. It took Thalia threatening to mail his application herself to get him to shut up and mail it._

_"That's amazing!" She hugged him again, knowing how hard he worked for it. Both were dyslexic and had ADHD, but while Annabeth liked school, Percy hated it with a burning passion. He finally buckled down and struggled through high school to get high enough grades._

_Annabeth ignored for now that Percy's acceptance letter meant he would be leaving. She knew how excited he was and she wasn't going to ruin it._

That had been their last summer before college. Both had been swept up with the hustle of college life and sent emails, letters, and video chatted as often as possible. It had been Percy's last letter that surprised her.

_Annabeth sat down on her bed and nearly tore the envelope open. Percy didn't often write real letters, he tended to email or video chat with her. She pulled out the letter and let the envelope fall to the floor in her reading of the letter._

Dear Annabeth,

I know this will probably surprise you and maybe ruin our friendship, but please, hear me out. If at the end, you hate me or don't want to talk about this ever again I understand.

I've been wanting to tell you how I feel, but I was afraid, and still am. Afraid of what to say, how to say it, when to say it, and what you'd say in return. One day I'll be able to, and hopefully spelling it out will help, so here it goes. You make everything better, you make me better, and I love you.

If you feel the same way, meet me at the airport June 22. My flight lands at 1:15. And Annabeth? Please don't hate me.

Always Yours,

Percy

_Annabeth pressed a hand to her mouth, shocked. She clutched the letter and a small smile curved on her lips._

She spun around when a voice said her name. Percy stood there, shifting anxiously. He peered at her from underneath his too long bangs, insecurity clear on his face. He opened his mouth, but Annabeth strode forward. She yanked him down by his jacket and kissed him.

Behind her, she heard a shout of "Finally!" As to exactly who it was, she didn't know. Percy pulled back, looking at her with wide eyes. He stammered, "Does that mean-?"

Annabeth smirked and said, "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

Percy grinned and leaned down to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on Archive of Our Own. I posted this on fanfiction originally, so I hope you guys like it.


End file.
